A Change
by Different-Is-Cool
Summary: Well this story is sooooooo different from others! I have a pretty good summary inside, maybe you should read it....
1. Chapter 1

**_I've read many stories where Edward is a player. I'm am soooo ready to change that!!! In this story Bella Swan is a girl that is known for things other than her brain, although she is smart she gets around (if you know what I mean). So here goes chapter one!!! Please review! I won't write anymore unless someone reviews and tells me they want to continue reading it (sorry that I have to be mean!)_**

**_Edward's pov_**

Everything's changing so fast! Just last week I was the most popular, most admired boy in school. That's why I hated moving. At Forks High I was everything but popular. I still look good. I think. It's already starting. I'm starting to doubt myself. "Watch out!" An angry voice called out. I continued down the hallway, now more carefully watching where I was going. In front of my first period I saw a beautiful girl. She had brown hair; I could barely see her face because the guy that was kissing her blocked it. I walked into my class worried that I would never find a place to fit in.

I got to class 2 minutes early. I gave the teacher a short hello and he told me to sit at the desk in the back that no one was sitting at. The rest of the chairs were filled with still one minute left. I thought I would be sitting alone. As soon as this thought crossed my mind she walked in, looked around to see that all the seats were taken except for the one next to me, and then approached the seat gracefully and sat down. "Hello" She said. "I'm Bella Swan, you must be the new boy that everyone's making a big deal of." What? Why was she talking to me? Maybe just trying to be nice. She looked like the kind that was always more than nice. I mean the kind that always wanted to be more than friends. "Yes I guess I'm the one everyone's talking about." I said amused that she was trying to start a conversation. She smiled; it was the most breath-taking smile ever. I smiled back trying to be nice. "So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Wait, I just saw _her _kissing a boy outside of the class, and now she was asking me out? "Umm… I don't think that's any of your business." I said, while smirking. "Oh is it really not my business? You look so lonely to me. Am I wrong?" She was starting to bother me, so I just ignored her. "You could have just lied." She said while smiling thinking that she had won this battle. Then class started.

Nothing happened for the rest of the period intill the bell rung. I was gathering my books and Bella started talking to me. " So is that a no to the girlfriend thing because I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled at the end. I finally figured it out. Bella was a _player._ I guess that's what I used to be and if I know one thing it's that they won't leave you alone intill they get what they want. So I played along. " No I don't have a girlfriend and I have been very lonely. Actually I've been to lonely." Then I put my arm around her and said, "So are we eating lunch together, girlfriend?" She looked speechless then replied, "I guess so."

So we walked to lunch together. If she wanted to play this game I could play it _soooo_ much better. Plus I've been very bored since I've got here. Let the games begin.

_**Don't forget to review!!! I love to receive ideas also!!!(hint hint) Well Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here goes chapter 2. I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews!!!!! And thanks for the ideas too!!!!! This is the lunch that takes place after Bella asked Edward if he had a girlfriend. YAY!!!!!

_**Edward's pov**_

The walk to the lunchroom was quite, to quite. When we walked into the lunchroom _everyone_ started to stare. Some of the girls were starting to look at me like girls looked at me at my old school. Bella Swan was the key to me being popular… Well this was interesting. Bella lead me over to a table on the left side of the cafeteria. When we approached the table she gestured to a girl sitting at the table. The girl was short, has dark brown almost black hair, and was very small. Then Bella spoke, "This is Alice. She's my sister." This shocked me. They looked _nothing_ alike. I stuck my hand out for Alice to shake and said, "My name is Edward Cullen." She shook my hand and said "It's very nice to meet you Edward." I gave a small nod to let her know I heard her.

Then I remembered my brothers Jasper and Emmett. I saw them sitting at a table by their selves looking at me intently wondering what I was doing. So I motioned them over to our table. They got up hastily and came to our table. Bella noticed that they had came to our table and turned to look at me with question. Trying to keep up the act I asked Bella if it was okay if they sat with us. "Bella these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett, do you mind if they sit with us?" Bella smiled at Emmett and said, "No I don't mind." I was dead on when I called Bella a player. It was hilarious that she was flirting with my brother when we were "pretend" dating. I suppressed a smile. Emmett felt out of place when Bella wouldn't stop staring at him. So I, being the brave one, broke the silence and tried to get Bella to stop staring. "So Bella," I said while scooting closer to her, " What's there to do in Forks?" Bella looked at me, smiled, and said, "Well cliff diving is really fun, me and my friend Jacob have done it almost a dozen times. There are also motorcycles that are fun to ride. Oh and there's this place called The Cliff that me and Jacob go to, where you go and park your car on top of this big cliff. And you and the person you like…" I didn't need her to finish so I cut her off. "Wait… Who is this Jacob Black that goes with you to the cliff and you…?" She looked at me strange like I should know. "He's my boyfriend." She said matter-of-factly. Okay she was starting to make me mad. "I thought we were going out?" I made it more of a question. I then noticed Emmett was staring in amusement, while Jasper and Alice were staring at each other smiling. Then Bella smiled at me. "We are going out silly." She gave me a friendly slap on the arm as she finished.

We sat quietly for about 30 seconds. Then someone came up and kissed Bella. It looked like the same guy that was kissing her outside of class this morning. Wait… I thought we were going out! Does she honestly think she can have two boyfriends at once? Well this was something else I could be a part of. I'll just find another girlfriend. When I came back to reality from my deep thoughts I saw get up and give this guy her seat while she sat on his lap. It was then that I noticed how big this guy was. The guy stuck out his hand for me to shake and said,

"My name's Jacob Black." I accepted his handshake and said, "My name's Edward Cullen, I'm Bella's boyfriend." His eyes danced between Bella and I, then he started laughing. I really didn't get the joke. Then when he stopped laughing he said, "Bella you've found yourself another one. You want me to go break the news to that Newton kid? I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Then he got up and went to find Mike. What was with this guy? He must be really used to Bella getting new boyfriends. I could tell this was going to be fun. I turned to Bella and said, "Well I'm going to leave to get to class early. Bye." Then I kissed her with everything I could put into it. When I pulled away she looked dazed. I looked at Emmett who looked way to confused for his own good. Then I looked over at Jasper and Alice who were holding hands across the table and looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. As I was leaving the table I walked past Emmett and said, "I'll explain everything at home." He nodded still looking confused.

The rest of the day was soooo boring. As I walked to my car I noticed Bella and Jacob kissing again. I decided to take a detour to this girl named Jennifer or Jess somethings car. She's been staring at me all day so I decided she would be the perfect one for me to "pretend" date.

"Hello." I said smiling as I approached her. She looked as if she couldn't get words to come out. "I've noticed that you've been staring at me." I said smiling. To this she replied, "I've not been staring it's just that I have a bad eye and the doctor said it may look like I'm staring at people but I'm really not." Her words came out way to fast. I decided to just get to the point. "Will you go out with me?" She screamed like she has just won the lottery. "Yes. Yes, I'll go out with you!" At this point everyone was staring, even Bella and Jacob had stopped to see what was going on. I took this as my opportunity. I leaned down and kissed Jessica with as much as I could put into it, I tried harder on this one then I did when I kissed Bella. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I knew Bella was watching. Wait… what does that have to do with anything. Bella was just a game to me that I played when I was bored. When I pulled away from the kiss Jessica pulled me back and people around us started whistling. I pulled away and held her face between my hands so she couldn't kiss me again, and I said, "I really have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow." She looked sad but I walked away anyways. What could I do about her sadness?

When I got in the car Emmett and Jasper were already there. " We saw your show, so tell us the story." Emmett was always so pushy. "I'll tell you when we get home." I said. I decided to use the time the ride home gave me to think about what I was going to do to beat Bella at this game. I must admit she was pretty good at this game…


	3. Notice

Okay guys here's the thing, I'm not going to finish my story _**A Change **_so I have decided that if one of you guys wanted to you could! Just leave some reviews to this and tell me if you'd like to be the one to finish this story. I will make a choice of who gets to finish it soon, so if you want to please review!


End file.
